Childish Fight
by meshi-chan
Summary: Hyuuga dan Riko serta pertengkaran yang terdengar serius saat pertamanya namun hanyalah kekanak-kanakan pada akhirnya. "Tapi, Hyuuga-kun tetap harus meminta maaf karena telah membentakmu 2 kali." JunRiko. OC yang hanya berperan sebagai side chara. I hope you guys enjoy! Fanfic apaini.


Childish Fight

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadotashi-sensei.

Rated : T

Pairings : Hyuuga Junpei x Riko Aida

Warning : FAIL FLUFF DAN DRAMA. Sebenernya ini fanfic fail sih sobs. Hyuuga sama Riko OOC banget tolong ;_;

A/N : Ini pokoknya udah ke delay beberapa kali beneran deh. Semoga nggak segagal yang saya bayangkan ;_; saya baru selesai H+5 UTS jadi masih agak kacau dan masih ada 2 hari lagi llorz maafkan saya sekali lagi

Jadi, semoga kalian enjoy~

* * *

Saat itu adalah pukul 8 malam, dan Aida Riko, pelatih Seirin mendapat tugas untuk mengunci _gym_. Ia sedang mengenakan jaketnya ketika gadis itu mendengar suara erangan kesakitan yang berasal dari ruang loker. Heran yang bercampur dengan panik (**tidak ada kata 'hantu' di kamus seorang Aida Riko, oke?)** Riko segera berlari kearah ruang loker.

Yang gadis berambut coklat itu lihat cukup mengejutkan. Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei, sedang berada dalam posisi berbaring miring, sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Butuh waktu Riko beberapa detik untuk melihat dengan baik bahwa pergelangan tangan Hyuuga itu terdapat sebuah perban.

"Hyuuga-kun!" panggil Riko panik. Gadis itu menjatuhkan barang-barangnya dan berlari kearah sang kapten bernomor punggung 4 itu. Ia berlutut di depan Hyuuga, kedua tangannya memegang wajah sang kapten yang berkeringat dingin.

"Riko? Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada lemas. Setelah beberapa menit, Riko membantu Hyuuga duduk di bangku panjang, merapikan barang-barang yang tergeletak di dekat bangku sebelum duduk di sebelah sang kapten.

Riko meraih tangan kanan Hyuuga dan menganalisa perban di pergelangan tangan sang kapten.

"Hanya keseleo, pelatih. Dokter bilang sembuhnya tidak akan lama—" ucapan Hyuuga dipotong oleh seruan Riko yang berdiri dari bangkunya, dan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sang kapten yang masih terduduk.

"Keseleo saja apanya! Keseleo di pergelangan tangan itu cukup parah bagi seorang pemain basket—bukan, seorang shooting guard! Hyu—Jun-kun, kenapa kau tak melaporkan ini kepadaku? Kalau kau melaporkan ini dari kemarin atau tadi SEBELUM latihan—kenapa kau ikut latihan juga? Dasar bodoh!" seru Riko dengan nada tinggi, membuat Hyuuga terkejut karena jarang sekali Riko meninggikan suara amarahnya di hadapan dirinya. Jun-kun adalah nama panggilan Riko kepada pemuda berkacamata itu sejak mereka kecil dan Riko hanya memanggilnya bila hanya mereka berdua atau emosi Riko sedang bercampur aduk.

Hyuuga hanya terdiam. Aah... Ini salah satu saat dimana ia sedikit kesal saat teman sepermainannya memarahinya. Pemain Seirin itu hanya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dan matanya memandang ke lantai. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuat sang pelatih khawatir, tapi ia putuskan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut nanti.

Riko yang melihat tingkah laku sang kapten, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Hyuuga-kun, kita ada pertandingan 2 hari lagi... Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu nanti, tentu saja tidak—tapi.. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai kapten jadi—oh! Aku harus beritahu Teppei!" Riko segera meraih tas yang ia jatuhkan tadi, mencari telepon genggamnya.

Entah mengapa, aksi Riko membuat Hyuuga kesal, jadi sang kapten mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya tanpa mencernanya terlebih dahulu,

"Jadi jabatanku sebagai kapten yang tidak bisa bermain lebih penting daripada kondisi pergelanganku yang keseleo?" ucap Hyuuga dengan nada dingin. Begitu kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu langsung menyesali kata-kata tersebut.

"... Apa?" suara Riko terdengar kecil, gadis itu menatap sang kapten tidak percaya. Mata hazel miliknya membulat karena terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja sang kapten ucapkan. "Apa maksudmu, Jun-kun? Tentu saja aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu juga, tapi sebagai pelatih aku harus—"

"Cih. Sebagai pelatih apanya. Aku kira kau adalah Riko yang aku kenal. Sepertinya tidak." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga berikutnya langsung ia sesali. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia berpikir—tidak, mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Air muka Riko berubah, mulut gadis itu gemetar dan tangannya mengepal. Gadis itu mengambil jaket serta tas yang tadi ia jatuhkan ke lantai. Hyuuga tak bisa melihat wajah sang pelatih karena rambut coklatnya itu menutupi sebagian besar wajah gadis itu.

"A... Aku harus keluar dari sini." Gumam Riko dengan nada kecil dan gemetar. Remaja putri itu langsung menutup pintu ruang loker dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Hyuuga yang duduk sendirian di ruang loker, menyesali perkataannya. Andai ia bisa menarik perkataannya.

Hyuuga bersumpah ia mendengar suara isakan dari sang pelatih yang baru saja berjalan meninggalkannya. Hyuuga segera mengambil sebuah barang yang berada di dekatnya dan dengan tangan kirinya, ia melempar dengan sekuat tenaga kearah loker dengan amarah.

Bunyi keras itu membuat seseorang yang berada di dekat ruang loker terkejut. Ya, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di _gym_ malam itu.

* * *

"Jadi biarkan aku meluruskan semua hal yang baru saja kau katakan, Kagami." Ucap Kiyoshi Teppei dengan nada serius, sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu di hadapannya. "Kau mendengar Hyuuga mengerang kesakitan, dan saat kau ingin membantunya, Riko sudah berada di dalam, jadi kau tidak membantunya."

Kagami Taiga, sang pemuda yang diajak berbicara mengangguk pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya pula, "Lalu, kau mendengar pelatih membentaknya dan kata-kata yang bisa kau tangkap hanyalah 'dasar bodoh', begitu?" tanya Izuki Shun dengan nada serius.

"Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian, kau melihat pelatih berlari keluar dari ruang loker dalam keadaan menangis?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nada serta wajah khasnya yang datar. Kagami kembali mengangguk. Anggukan tersebut membuat Koganei Shinji menghela napas,

"Waah.. Kalau begini caranya entah apa yang akan pelatih lakukan pada kita besok... Latihannya bisa di 5 kali lipatkan..." keluh Koganei malas, seraya bersandar ke sofa di kediaman Kagami. Mitobe Rinnosuke, yang duduk di sebelah Koganei ikut mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan pemuda berwajah kucing tersebut.

"Tunggu tunggu! Sepertinya aku hanya akan memberitahu Kuroko tentang ini, kenapa para senpai juga datang?!" tanya Kagami heran. Ya, Kagami-lah yang berada di gym malam itu selain Hyuuga dan Riko. Pemuda itu hendak mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan di kamar mandi saat ia mendengar sang kapten mengerang kesakitan sampai ke bagian dimana Riko berlari keluar dari ruang loker sambil menangis.

"Masuk akal bukan kalau aku memanggil para senpai juga, Kagami-kun? Mereka semua mengenali kapten dan pelatih lebih lama daripada kita berdua. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu kita mencari solusi." Jawab Kuroko enteng. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menoleh kearah para senpai sambil bertanya,

"Jadi, ada usulan solusi?" tanya Kuroko. Para senpai berpikir sebentar.

"Yang aku tahu pasti, salah satu alasan Hyuuga jadi galak belakangan ini, sampai membentak pelatih begitu pasti karena kejadian _itu_" ucap Kiyoshi dengan nada sedih. Hal itu membuat penghuni rumah Kagami terdiam, Kagami sendiri menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya.

"Solusi terbaik mungkin adalah berbicara dengan keduanya.. Dan mungkin kita harus merekrut seorang perempuan untuk berbicara kepada Riko juga..." jawab Tsuchida Satoshi, yang melipat tangannya, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Mendengar itu, Izuki segera merogoh sakunya untuk mencari telepon genggamnya.

"Kalau begitu sih, aku punya kandidat." Ujar Izuki sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelpon seseorang. Singkat cerita, Izuki meminta orang tersebut untuk menemuinya di stasiun yang dekat dengan rumah Kagami, dan bahwa hal ini sangat penting dan darurat.

"Siapa yang kau telpon, Izuki?" tanya Kiyoshi heran. Pemuda itu berkali-kali melirik layar HP Izuki untuk mengetahui siapa yang pemuda itu telepon.

"Hanabi Suzumura. Riko dan gadis itu berteman dari SMP dan ia satu-satunya teman wanita pelatih yang aku kenal dan cukup dekat." Jawab Izuki sambil memasukkan telepon genggamnya, membuat para pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Kagami dengan curiga. Mata hazel miliknya mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bercerita itu, lalu menunjuk Kagami dengan telunjuknya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat pemuda tesebut keringat dingin, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan dengan nada panik di hatinya. Gadis yang memiliki dagu lancip itu tidak meninggalkan wajah Kagami.

"Aku berada di tengah-tengah mempercayaimu atau tidak. Jarang sekali Hyuuga-kun dan Riko bertengkar sampai sehebat ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat Hyuuga-kun membuat Riko menangis seperti apa yang kau ceritakan." Ucap gadis itu, menyandarkan badannya ke sofa. "Tapi, karena Riko kemarin bercerita kepadaku, aku harus mempercayainya juga.."

"Riko menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, Suzumura?" tanya Kiyoshi, alisnya terangkat. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya sambil menggeleng dengan wajah sedih.

"Riko tidak menceritakan sampai detail seperti apa yang adik kelasmu ceritakan, ia hanya bercerita bahwa ia baru saja berlari dari suatu masalah dengan teman dekatnya.. Riko bercerita dengan suara yang parau dan sesenggukan, seperti habis menangis.. Dan Hyuuga-kun adalah penyebab ia menangis... Dasar Riko bodoh.." Jawab gadis itu, menghela napas sambil memikirkan sang pelatih Seirin yang sudah ia kenal sejak masa SMP.

"Satu-satunya solusi adalah dengan mengajak pelatih dan kapten berbicara." Ucap Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba, hal tersebut membuat gadis itu memekik terkejut dan mengelus-elus dadanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak kena serangan jantung karena kemunculan pemain phantom tersebut.

"Riko dan Izuki sering bercerita tentangmu dan kemunculanmu yang terkadang membuat orang sekelilingmu jantungan, ternyata..." ujar gadis itu yang masih mengelus-elus dadanya karena masih terkejut akan kemunculan tiba-tiba Kuroko.

"... Terima kasih?" Kuroko menjawab heran. Apakah itu keluhan, aduan atau pujian, Kuroko tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu, Izuki akan berbicara dengan Hyuuga sementara Suzumura akan berbicara dengan Riko." Usul Kiyoshi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Semua menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut dan membuat suara-suara menyetujui usulan tersebut.

* * *

"Riko! Ada tamu untukmu!" seru sang ayah, Kagetora Aida, yang sedang mengamati seorang atlet yang menggunakan _treadmill_. Sementara itu, Riko, saat itu sedang termenung di depan meja belajarnya dengan PR yang sedang ia kerjakan. Gadis itu membutuhkan waktu 20 detik untuk mencerna bahwa sang ayah memanggil namanya. Setelah sadar, Riko segera berlari turun dan melihat teman baiknya sedang bersandar di pintu masuk. Hanabi mengenakan _hoodie_ biru, sebuah syal berwarna kuning, rok hitam dengan _stocking_ dan bot hitam pula. Rambut pirangnya dengan panjang seperempat-punggung ia gerai.

"Hanabi! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Riko terkejut, melihat gadis berambut pirang itu berada di depan rumahnya. Gadis yang ditanyai tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab,

"Kau terlihat lesu, Riko.. Kau tak apa-apa? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kebetulan aku membawa beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue." tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah **(yang juga merangkap sebagai sebuah**_** fitness center**_) dan menaiki tangga yang memasuki kediaman Aida. Riko yang heran akan kehadiran teman baiknya yang mendadak hanya berjalan mengikutinya tanpa banyak bertanya, dan hal itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Hanabi.

Kedua gadis itu memasuki dapur dan dengan lihai Hanabi menyiapkan beberapa bahan dan menyuruh Riko untuk memotong beberapa bahan makanan (**karena gadis itu tahu bahwa sang teman tidak bisa memasak)** dan keduanya dalam posisi diam.

"Riko? Tumben sekali kau banyak diam sekarang?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada setengah bercanda. Gadis yang diajak berbicara menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab,

"Karena.. Aku sepertinya bertengkar dengan Jun-kun.." jawab Riko dengan nada lemas. Ia menghela napas dan menaruh kembali pisau yang ia pegang. _Bingo_. Inilah yang ditunggu-tuggu oleh Hanabi, pengakuan dari teman baiknya.

"Bertengkar kenapa? Kau mau cerita?" tanya Hanabi, dengan nada tertarik. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui keseluruhan kisahnya **(yang merupakan pihak ketiga)**, ia tetap harus mendengar dari perspektif teman baiknya.

"Tangan Jun-kun keseleo, Hanabi.. Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya setiap pelatih lakukan, aku menceramahinya, dan saat aku akan memberitahu Teppei, tiba-tiba dia membentakku dua kali.. Sebelum ia bisa lanjut, aku segera pergi.." ujar Riko sambil berhenti memotong coklat batangan dengan pisau di tangannya. Air mata mengalir dari mata sang pelatih wanita Seirin itu, dengan nada lirih, ia bertanya kepada temannya,

"Hanabi.. Aku sepertinya melakukan hal yang bodoh ya.." ujar Riko kembali. Hanabi hanya terdiam sebelum meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya, memberikannya kepada Riko. Riko mengambilnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Ia berkata bahwa jabatannya sebagai kapten lebih penting daripada lengannya yang keseleo.. Hanabi, bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang coba ia beritahu kepadaku! Tiba-tiba, nadanya terkesan membentak dan kecewa dan aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.." kata Riko kembali, mengusap matanya menggunakan sapu tangan yang temannya berikan. "Ia seperti saat masih kecil saja.."

_Oh. OH_. Hanabi mengerti sekarang, jika digabungkan dengan apa yang Kagami itu ceritakan kepada dirinya dan cerita Riko sekarang, semua akan masuk akal. Hanabi tersenyum kecil, menggumamkan "dasar pasangan bodoh" sebelum melihat kearah Riko kembali, menjelaskan teorinya.

* * *

"Pulang sana." 2 kata itulah yang menyambut Izuki saat ia mengunjungi toko cukur milik keluarga Hyuuga. Izuki menghela napas kesal, memang temannya bisa sangat merepotkan bila ia sedang kesal atau marah.

"Ayolah, Hyuuga. Aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu bermain basket di lapangan depan. Mumpung sepi." Ajak Izuki dengan nada ramah, menunjukkan bola yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Di tengah cuaca dingin begini? Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Hyuuga cepat dan kesal. Cih. Ini sangat merepotkan, batin Izuki setelah mendengar jawaban Hyuuga tersebut. Apa boleh buat, dirinya harus menggunakan senjata terakhirnya.

Sebelum Hyuuga bisa menutup pintu tokonya, sebuah _figurine_ menghantam mukanya. Oh, hanya _figurine_ Sanada Yukimura yang _limited edition_—_LIMITED EDITION_?! Hyuuga langsung menoleh kearah Izuki yang tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Ah sial, teman baiknya ini memang bisa menyuapnya. Sebelum Hyuuga bisa mengambil _figurine_ yang jatuh dari surga itu, Izuki langsung menariknya kembali.

"Kau bisa memiliki _figurine_ ini dengan 2 syarat. Satu, kau temani aku main di lapangan basket; Dua, kau jawab semua pertanyaan yang akan aku tanyakan padamu. Aku akan berikan ini saat kita sudah selesai." Ujar Izuki, mengangkat dua jarinya seraya membacakan syarat yang harus sang kapten Seirin turuti.

"Kenapa syaratnya banyak banget—" "Ada bonus _exclusive rare card_ dan _standing support_ di dalam _limited edition_ ini." "Aku akan kembali dalam waktu 2 menit."

Saat pintu toko tertutup, Izuki menghela napas lega. Ah, susah banget ternyata membujuk Hyuuga, kalau tahu begini caranya seharusnya Kiyoshi saja yang berbicara dengan Hyuuga, keluh Izuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Izuki melirik kearah kotak _figurine_ di tangannya. Jujur saja, Ia berterima kasih kepada Kuroko yang mendapat hadiah ulangtahun itu dari pamannya. Namun, karena pemuda biru itu bukan penggemar berat _figurine_ dan sejarah, Kuroko berpikir bahwa akan menjadi ide yang bagus bila figurine ini diberikan kepada sang kapten. Kuroko memberikan _figurine _ini kepadanya tadi pagi, untuk menyuap Hyuuga bila senpai tidak berhasil membujuknya, katanya.

Hyuuga keluar 2 menit kemudian, mengenakan kaus hitam, _hoodie_ putih, celana hitam serta _sneakers_. Wajah Hyuuga memanglah muram, tapi Izuki tidak bertanya apa-apa. Toh, wajah kaptennya selalu seperti itu setiap hari.

Setelah sampai di lapangan basket, Izuki segera menaruh tas miliknya dan meng-_dribble_ bola basket tersebut, membawanya lari dengan lincah sebelum melakukan 2 langkah untuk _lay-up_. Hyuuga hanya berdiri di luar lingkaran _3-point_, kedua tangan di saku _hoodie._

Izuki menangkap bola basket itu sebelum melemparnya kepada Hyuuga yang menangkapnya dengan mudah. Namun, bukannya menembakkan bola tersebut, Hyuuga hanya meng-_dribble _bola tersebut di tempat. Saat itulah Izuki menyadari bahwa di pergelangan tangan kanan Hyuuga terdapat sebuah perban.

Oh. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kagami memang benar. Pikir Izuki sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun Hyuuga telah berbicara terlebih dahulu, "Ah.. Izuki.. Aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih dan kecewa.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Izuki, heran. Sebenarnya, ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi tapi kalau ia tidak bertanya, nanti Hyuuga akan curiga.

"Aku membuat pelatih marah.. Dan aku mengatakan 2 hal terbodoh dan aku yakin pelatih merasa sangat tersinggung dan marah sehingga ia pergi begitu saja.." jawab Hyuuga, sambil terus meng-_dribble_ bola tersebut. Izuki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, mendengarkan cerita Hyuuga.

"Aah.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." keluh Hyuuga sambil melempar bola basket itu kearah ring dengan tangan kirinya **(yang tentu saja tidak masuk, Hyuuga bukan Aomine)**.

"Kau meminta maaf, mudah bukan?" jawab Izuki, menangkap bola basket itu kemudian memutarnya dengan jari tengahnya. "Hyuuga, aku tahu bahwa kekalahan kita atas Rakuzan bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan bagi kita semua, dan yang aku sadari setelah kekalahan itu adalah kau memaksakan dirimu berlebihan. Aku tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi pergelangan tanganmu, sekali lihat saja aku sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hasil latihanmu yang berlebihan."

Hyuuga terdiam sebelum mengangkat tinggi lengan kanannya sambil bergumam, "Iya, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri.. Gagal membawa tim ini menjadi nomor 1 dan melampiaskan amarahku ke orang yang salah.. Ke orang yang cukup berharga bagiku" gumam Hyuuga lemas.

"Oh ayolah, Hyuuga. Kita belum gagal. Kita BELUM bisa menjadi nomor 1. Mungkin.. tahun ini kita akan mendapat anak-anak kelas 1 yang jauh lebih gila daripada Kagami atau Kuroko atau Kiyoshi? Kita takkan tahu." Jawab Izuki. Kekalahan atas Rakuzan memang membuat semangat Seirin jatuh dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu agar para pemain basket itu mau berlatih lagi. Izuki juga salah satunya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sangatlah dekat untuk menjadi juara, tapi tetap gagal.

"Aku ragu akan hal itu." Jawab Hyuuga, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat ia melihat bola basket di tangannya.

Izuki memikirkan apa yang hendak ia katakan lalu sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di pikirannya, "Hyuuga.. Apa pelatih adalah orang yang menurutmu berharga bagimu?" tanya Izuki. Ah benar juga, ia belum pernah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan ini.

Hyuuga tertawa renyah, menjawab,"Lebih berharga daripada diriku sendiri. Karena Riko-lah aku bermain basket. Ia mengajakku menonton sebuah pertandingan bersama dirinya. Saat itu, Kagetora-san masih bermain sebagai salah satu pemain tim nasional Jepang. Kalau Riko tidak mengajakku menonton pertandingan yang menakjubkan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bermain basket seperti ini.."

"Mungkin kau sebenarnya tidak marah kepada pelatih, Hyuuga. Bisa saja kau entah kenapa merasa.. Oh apa ya? Cemburu akan apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Izuki. "Atau.. Apa mungkin kau mencari perhatian dari pelatih kita?" Kali ini terdengar nada menggoda saat Izuki melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Izuki berhasil menggoda temannya dengan tersenyum jahil. Muka Hyuuga memerah sebelum berkata dengan dingin, "Cih. Cerewet." Lalu sang kapten tersenyum.

"Minta maaf sana." Perintah Izuki dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku, Izuki. Aku adalah kaptennya, kau tahu?" cemooh Hyuuga, sambil berlari pergi. Izuki tertawa kecil sambil melihat kepergian Hyuuga. Ia mengeluarkan HP yang sedari tadi menyala dan berkata,

"Kalian senang, bukan?" tanya Izuki dengan nada agak kesal, berbicara kepada sekumpulan orang di seberang telepon.

"Tentu saja, Izuki. Tenang saja, kehabisan pulsamu akan ditanggung oleh Kiyoshi!" "Hei! Aku tidak pernah berkata setuju akan hal itu, Koganei!" "Tapi ini semua idemu, bukan?" Benar. Seluruh pemain Seirin mendengar seluruh percakapan antara dirinya dan Hyuuga. Toh, mereka semua khawatir juga.. Tapi, kalau begini caranya.. Pulsanya..

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengawasi dari dekat saja sih?" keluh Izuki, mengemas bola basketnya dan tas selempangannya.

"Mager." Dan jawaban serempak itu membuat Izuki ingin melempar bola basket kepada semua orang yang berada di seberang telepon saat ini.

* * *

Muka Riko memerah saat Hanabi menjelaskan teori masalahnya kepada gadis itu. Hanabi memang lihai dalam menghafal dan menganalisa sebuah teori dan masalah, mengapa ia tidak menjadi manager klub basket mereka, Riko takkan pernah tahu. Oh, tunggu. Hanabi sudah mengikuti ekskul Voli dan mereka telat merekrut gadis ini sebagai manager mereka.

"A-Apa yang baru kau katakan, Hanabi?!" tanya Riko panik. Wajah gadis itu memerah, karena menangis dan juga karena menahan malu. Riko akui bahwa Hanabi adalah orang yang pro dalam teori analisis tapi analisa tadi sangat... Memalukan.

"Aah.. Kalian berdua ini, tubuh kalian doang yang dewasa, pikiran tidak. Hyuuga-kun tanpa sadar, menuntut perhatian darimu, Riko. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau langsung bersikap seperti seorang pelatih, dan menurutku hal itu adalah profesional karena kau memanglah pelatih tim basket Seirin. Namun, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa mereka semua, termasuk Hyuuga, adalah remaja putra dengan hormon yang bergejolak? Mereka perlu untuk dimanjakan terkadang." jelas Hanabi, sambil menuangkan adonan kue itu ke dalam sebuah cetakan kue. Gadis ini mengetahui beberapa hal tentang laki-laki karena dirinya sendiri tumbuh bersama keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, 1 kakak dan 2 adik lelaki.

Riko berpikir sejenak, menatap apron yang ia kenakan.

"Belum lagi kau dan Hyuuga-kun saling menyukai." Ujar Hanabi kembali. Pernyataan Hanabi membuat muka Riko memerah kembali. Ah, temannya selalu mengetahui tombol apa saja yang harus ia tekan.

"Jadi, menurutmu.. Masalahku dan Jun-kun.. Hanyalah masalah kekanak-kanakan?" tanya Riko kembali. Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab,

" Tapi, Hyuuga-kun harus meminta maaf kepadamu karena telah membentakmu 2 kali." Jawab Hanabi, memasukkan cetakan kue yang berisi adonan tersebut ke dalam oven. "Cari Hyuuga-kun sana."

Riko terdiam mendengar perintah dari Hanabi. Lalu dengan cepat, gadis itu berlari kearah kamarnya, mengambil syal dan sepatu bot coklatnya dan segera menuruni tangga, pergi. Hanabi tertawa kecil sebelum mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari saku rok-nya, sebelum berkata,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada puas.

"Kerja bagus, Suzumura-chan!" puji Kiyoshi Teppei di seberang telepon. Hanabi tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut, tampaknya Izuki juga berhasil.

_Sekarang, sisanya merekalah yang menentukan jalan keluarnya bersama-sama._

* * *

"Ah."

"Ah."

Hyuuga menatap gadis berambut coklat itu yang kini berada di hadapannya. Riko mendongak dan melihat sang pemuda berkacamata itu menatapnya. Memang mereka sedang mencari satu sama lain, tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini juga..

Keduanya merasa canggung, karena tidak ada yang berbicara serta aura di sekitar mereka sedikit berat. Kalau bukan Hyuuga yang mengajak Riko untuk duduk di tempat duduk dekat stasiun, mereka pasti masih berada di jalan orang-orang. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan namun agak berjauhan. Sekali lagi, situasi yang sangat canggung.

Riko baru akan membuka mulut saat Hyuuga tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke hadapannya dan membungkuk. Ya, membungkuk meminta maaf. Riko terkejut,

"J-Jun-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Riko panik. Ia melihat kesana kemari, orang-orang yang lalu lalang tampaknya mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku meminta maaf atas perkataan dan kelakuan bodohku kemarin, pelatih. Aku hanya bersifat kekanak-kanakkan dan bodoh. Dan tampaknya aku menyakiti perasaanmu, maafkan aku." Ujar Hyuuga. Mendengar ini, Riko tersenyum kecil, memegang kedua pundak Hyuuga sebelum meremasnya dan berkata,

"Aku berterima kasih bahwa kau menyadari tindakan bodohmu, Hyuuga-kun." Wow, oke ini baru. Sepertinya Riko 20 detik yang lalu panik dan malu, sementara Riko ini adalah Riko saat mereka latihan bola. Ada apa ini... Batin Hyuuga bingung.

"Tapi.. Aku mengerti bahwa kau sebenarnya juga mencari perhatian, Hyuuga. Karena.. Karena.." di bagian inilah, muka sang pelatih Seirin memerah dan tangan yang meremas pundak Hyuuga bergemetar dan melemas. Ia menunduk, memandang kakinya.

Hyuuga terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa dan memajukan kepalanya, sehingga dahi sang kapten menempel dengan dahi sang pelatih. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Mudah bukan? Maafkan aku, Riko." Gumam Hyuuga dengan nada menyesal. "Kau ingat waktu kita masih kecil, aku terjatuh dan terluka lalu hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah panik, karena mengira bahwa aku akan meninggal atau lumpuh?"

"Itu masa kecil yang bodoh." Jawab Riko dengan nada kecil.

"Saat aku membentakmu kemarin, sepertinya aku yang berumur 7 tahun sedang mengambil alih tubuhku. Setelah kau memberi jawaban seperti hal-nya seorang pelatih.. Aku merasa bahwa kau bukan dirimu yang dahulu, yang langsung panik dan hampir menangis.." jelas Hyuuga kembali. Dahinya masih menempel dengan dahi Riko, tidak bergerak se-inci pun.

Riko tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Memang kata Hanabi benar. Kau hanya tumbuh besar badannya saja, dalamnya tidak. Sampai bisa keseleo seperti itu pergelangan tanganmu karena latihan yang berlebihan.. Sebenarnya hal itu salahku juga, karena aku tidak memperhatikan kesehatan dirimu setelah.. Kekalahan kita atas Rakuzan." Riko menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu saja aku harus berpikir seperti seorang pelatih saat aku melihat cedera itu. Kau adalah pemain basket dan kapten di dalam tim-ku, bukan?" tanya Riko, mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Mou, Jun-kun. Kau itu merepotkan banget sih. Kalau kau mau dimanjakan kenapa tidak bilang saja?"

Hyuuga terdiam lagi, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa, diikuti oleh Riko. Dahi keduanya masih menempel, dan tampaknya keduanya tidak memiliki rencana untuk melepaskannya untuk sementara.

Sebuah siluet yang berada di sebuah pilar di dekat Hyuuga dan Riko, berkata kepada seseorang di depan telepon,

"Kalian semua puas, Seirin senpai-tachi? Kagami-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

* * *

SELESAI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AKHIRNYA SETELAH BEBERAPA MINGGU INI KE DELAY JADI JUGA WALAUPUN WAKACAU WAKACAU PENONTON

Ehem. Maaf. Author masih emosi sama UTS Sejarah sama Ekonomi digab- /jangan curhat

Plot ceritanya agak berantakan ya? Maafkan hamba. Sekali lagi, ini berkali-kali diubah dan wakajaljfaljalfja JUGA HYUUGA SAMA RIKO OOC BANGET TOLONG HAMBA YA TUHANKU MAAFKAN HAMBA

Dan ini ada OC saya! Hanabi Suzumura! Tenang aja, dia benar-benar muncul sebagai tambahan karakter karena saya membutuhkannya. Tadinya mau memakai Momoi aja daripada OC, cuma saya ingin sesekali mengetes kemampuan membuat karakter... Kacau nggak?/yaiyalah kacau/ceritanya aja juga/

Maafkan saya ;_;

Thanks for reading! And please kindly review!


End file.
